


Schicksalstag

by elektra121



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erkennt man, wann der Tag gekommen ist, für den man geboren wurde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schicksalstag

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zur Challenge: „Slasht Hagen!“ aus dem Nibelungen-Projekt auf fanfiktion.de: http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/9326/1 
> 
> Ich fürchte, ich muss zum Verständnis etwas vorausschicken: in meiner Version der Geschichte gab es kein Lindenblatt. Nie. Das muss der Nibelungenlieddichter dazuerfunden haben. Der Rest ist hoffentlich zu verstehen (ich halte mich in den meisten Einzelheiten an die Nibelungenlied-Version). Falls noch etwas unklar bleiben sollte, fragt nach – ich antworte gerne. ;) 
> 
> Bei dem hunnischen Lied, das Hagen singt, habe ich mich von diesem mazedonischen bzw. bulgarischen Volkslied inspirieren lassen, das meiner Meinung nach schön die Stimmung in diesem Moment wiedergibt: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTDa-gac_W0   
> Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich hörte erzählen, dass es im Leben eines Mannes immer einen Schicksalstag gäbe, den einen Tag, für den man geboren wurde, an dem sich sein Schicksal erfüllt, und seit der Zeit frage ich mich hin und wieder, ob dieser Tag in meinem Leben schon gekommen ist oder ob er noch bevorsteht. Lange glaubte ich, ich wüsste, welcher Tag dies gewesen sei und dass mein Leben nun nur noch seinem Ende zuströme wie ein Fluss, der seine Stromschnellen und tiefste Stelle bereits hinter sich gelassen hat und dessen Wasser sich schon darauf vorbereiten, bald ins weite Meer zu münden.

Aber als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, an jenem Morgen im Mai, als du an den Hof zu Worms kamst, vom Pferd sprangst und mit dem König zu kämpfen verlangtest, war mir plötzlich, als sei dies nun erst mein Schicksalstag, der Tag, für den ich geboren wurde und als sei meine Zukunft noch gar nicht entschieden und alles noch möglich.

 

Ich war nicht dabei, als du einrittest, nicht mit zwölf Gefährten, wie sie jetzt erzählen, sondern allein, ein junger Mann auf einem schönen Pferd. Man holte mich und zeigte mir dich durch ein Fenster und bat mich, ich solle Rat geben, wer du sein könntest, da ich doch weitgereist und erfahren sei. Und als ich dich dort zum ersten Mal sah, jung und schön wie der helle Tag; sah, wie die Morgensonne auf dein Haar schien und wie du dich bewegtest, geschmeidig wie ein junger Hirsch und als ich deine Stimme hörte, wie sie den König forderte, so selbstverständlich und klar und voller unerschütterlichem Vertrauen in die eigene Kraft – da sagte ich ihnen, dass _du_ es sein musstest, der Drachentöter, der Unverwundbare, der Besitzer der Tarnkappe, den ich mir zum Freund erträumt hatte, seit ich zum ersten Mal von ihm singen hörte.

Und gab mir dein Name nicht recht? _Du_ warst es, ein starkes schönes Wunder, wie aus einem Lied geradewegs nach Worms gekommen.

Der König hob skeptisch die Brauen, als ich dies sagte, aber er zweifelte meine Worte nicht öffentlich an. Gernot und Ortwin dagegen sprangen natürlich sofort auf deine Herausforderung an wie zwei junge Hunde, die sich durch eifriges Bellen beweisen wollen; doch ich wusste lange nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Natürlich war es eine Frechheit, war es Wahnsinn von dir, einfach eines schönen Morgens vorbeizukommen und den König zu einem Zweikampf um Land und Leute herauszufordern – was glaubtest du, wozu wir, seine Kämpfer, da seien; wozu es Gesetze und Recht gibt?

Und doch… etwas daran rührte mich. Etwas an dir erinnerte mich daran, wie ich selbst einmal gewesen war, jung und heil und stolz und voller unbändiger Kraft. Und in meinem Herzen gab ich dir damals und gebe dir heute recht, wie sehr ich auch Gunther verpflichtet bin: Hat ein versehrter König das Recht, zu herrschen, ohne sich zu beweisen? Und wenn einer käme, der ihn bestünde – wäre nicht der ein rechtmäßigerer König?

Du schautest in die Runde nach einem, der dich vielleicht verstand, und dein Blick blieb an mir hängen. In den Liedern heißt es, deine Augen seien so scharf, dass niemand hineinsehen könnte; aber das ist nicht wahr. Es liegt daran, wie du die Menschen anschaust. Denn du sahst mich an, wie mich außer Giselher und Kriemhildchen, die zu jung sind, um mich anders zu kennen, niemand anzusehen wagt; wie mich seit der Zeit, als ich noch ein glattes Gesicht und zwei gesunde Augen hatte, niemand mehr angesehen hat; seit der Zeit, als ich meinen schlimmsten Kampf focht, seit der Zeit, als der König und ich Wunden erhielten, von denen wir uns nie ganz erholen werden. Es ist, als ob du mit deinen Augen mehr siehst, anderes siehst, tiefer siehst als die anderen. Es war mir, als ob du mich sähest, nur mich, wie ich war, als ich noch jung war und unversehrt. Als ob du mich kennen würdest, schon immer gekannt hättest, wie auch ich dich schon kannte, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah.

Du warst verwirrt an jenem Morgen, du warst enttäuscht, dass wir nicht mit dir kämpfen wollten, du batest mich selbst darum, mit dir den Kampf anzufangen, wenn schon der König nicht als erster streiten wollte, und du konntest nicht verstehen, was für Feiglinge wir alle waren. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, schäme ich mich heute dafür. Es wäre richtig und ehrenhaft gewesen, auf deine Bitte einzugehen und dich entweder zu töten oder von dir getötet zu werden. Es wäre ein schöner, besingenswerter Kriegertod geworden, wen es auch getroffen hätte. Und kann ein Mann schließlich mehr verlangen?

Und trotzdem, auch ohne Kampf, auch als Feiglinge, gewannen wir viel an diesem Tag, gewann ich viel an diesem Tag. Nämlich _dich_.

 

***

Ich glaubte einst, mein Schicksalstag sei da, der Tag, für den ich geboren wurde, als ich meinem Freund im Kampf gegenübertreten musste; aber so war es nicht. Ich glaubte auch von dem Tag, als du nach Worms kamst, er könne es sein. Und ich glaubte es noch von einem dritten Tag.

Du warst bereits Wochen, die sich zu Monaten reihten, bei uns; saßt mit den jungen Kriegern am Tisch, schliefst jede Nacht in unseren Mauern, übtest jeden Tag auf dem Hof mit uns den Schwertkampf oder besser: führtest ihn uns vor. Denn was du tatest, konnte man schlechterdings nicht „üben“ nennen. _Du_ hattest nichts mehr zu üben. Du warst das Vorbild, die vollendete Perfektion jeder Technik. So sehr, dass es über Technik hinausging und Kunst wurde, Schönheit, ein Tanz. Ich habe viel gesehen in meinem Leben, viele Kämpfe, viele Krieger, aber niemals zuvor etwas wie dich. Deine Bewegungen waren so geschmeidig wie fließendes Wasser, deine Schritte so flink wie Blätter im Wind, deine Schläge so wohlgesetzt wie Figuren auf einem Schachbrett und all das mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit und Freude und Hingabe ausgeführt, als sei es ein Kinderspiel.

Ich konnte es Ortwin nicht verübeln, dass er dich mit offenem Mund anstarrte, als du uns zum ersten Mal zeigtest, was du konntest. Sein Vater schlug sich recht gut, aber all seine berühmte Schnelligkeit konnte nichts ausrichten gegen dich und er brach nach kurzer Zeit selbst ab und pries dich als den größten Gewinn, den wir in Worms je gehabt hatten. Noch vor Ablauf einer Woche zweifelte niemand mehr daran, dass ich recht gehabt hatte, dass du der warst, der du zu sein vorgabst. Es galt als unbestritten, dass du der Beste in allem seist, was einen Mann ausmacht, und man verzieh dir deswegen sogar einige seltsame Eigenheiten. Ich weiß noch, wie entsetzt sie alle waren, als du eines Tages einfach so Kettenhemd, Tunika und Hemd abstreiftest und freimütig erklärtest, du wollest lieber so kämpfen. Wohl wahr, es war ein warmer Tag und du hattest bei deinem Können eigentlich keine Rüstung nötig – aber hatte man davon jemals gehört? Der kleine Giselher prustete los, was ihm einen wohlverdienten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Gernot einbrachte, weil man nicht über einen Gast lacht und über dich am allerwenigsten.

 _„Aber das macht man nicht!“_ , verteidigte er sich tapfer. _„Man zieht sich nicht vor allen aus – das gehört sich nicht!“_

 _„Warum nicht?“_ , fragtest du ihn erstaunt und noch erstaunter sahen wir dich alle an.

Gunther fand schließlich als erster die Sprache wieder. _„Ich weiß nicht, wie es das in Xanten ist, lieber Siegfried, aber hier bei uns, in Worms… nun, es gilt als … unschicklich, sich so halb nackt zu zeigen.“_

 _„Aber wir sind doch hier alles Männer – es sehen doch keine Frauen zu, vor denen man sich schämen müsste!“_ Hilfesuchend drehtest du dich nach mir um und auch Gunther sah mich bittend an. Offenbar sollte ich entscheiden. Und obwohl ich dir nur allzu gern deine Bitte erfüllt hätte, war die Antwort, die ich geben musste, die von mir erwartet wurde, doch klar.

 _„Ihr mögt recht haben, Herr Siegfried, aber dennoch wäre es kein gutes Vorbild für die anderen jungen Männer, die keine solch unverletzliche Haut haben wie ihr, ohne jede Rüstung zu kämpfen. Tragt sie ihnen zuliebe.“_ Gunther nickte erleichtert und schließlich gabst du dich geschlagen, und mit einem Gesicht wie ein kleiner Junge, der zu Unrecht gescholten wird, zogst du dich wieder an.

Ich gestehe, dass ich länger über diesen Vorfall nachdachte, als ich vor mir selbst rechtfertigen konnte, aber du hattest so schön ausgesehen, hemdlos und bloß, und ich hätte dir gern länger so zugesehen: nur dir und deinem Schwert und deiner Kunstfertigkeit. Außerdem verstand ich sehr gut, wieso du gerne so kämpfen wolltest, so ohne alles, ohne Behinderung, ohne Einschränkung. Bei den Hunnen haben wir das auch manchmal getan: ohne Hemd, ohne Stiefel – man spürt den Boden unter den nackten Füßen und den Wind auf der Haut, alle Sinne sind geschärft und man muss sich mehr in Acht nehmen, kann sich nicht auf die Sicherheit einer Rüstung verlassen, darf nur auf sich selbst vertrauen. Es galt als gefährlich, aber trotzdem oder gerade deswegen liebte ich diese Übungen am meisten, damals, vor langer Zeit, als ich jung war. Und als ich mich daran erinnerte, wünschte ich mir sehr, du wärst damals schon mit mir dort gewesen. Ich hätte alles getan, um dein Freund zu werden. Und vielleicht wäre mein Leben dann anders verlaufen. Vielleicht könnte ich die Welt dann immer noch mit zwei Augen und ohne Verbitterung betrachten.

 

Zu einer Zeit also, als du schon eine Weile bei uns warst, geschah es, dass ich eines Morgens den Weg zum Rhein hinunter nahm. Es war ein Sonntag und viele der Herren waren im Gottesdienst, aber Gunther verlangt nicht, dass jeder hingeht, jedenfalls nicht, wenn kein Feiertag ist, daher gedachte ich meine Zeit draußen an der freien Luft besser zu verbringen als damit, in der dunklen weihrauchgeschwängerten Kirche stillzusitzen. Es war noch recht früh am Tag, trotzdem wärmte der Sonnenschein schon, da es die Zeit der kurzen Nächte war. Ich ging die grünen Wiesen hinab bis fast zum Ufer und folgte dann dem Fluss eine Weile stromabwärts. Es war ruhig, nur das leise Geräusch war zu hören, wenn das Wasser um die Steine am Ufer gurgelte. Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, in Tronje, hatte ich mir ausgemalt, das seien Nixen und Wassermänner, die mich unsichtbar lockten, meinen Fuß ins Wasser zu setzen, um mich dann hinabzuziehen und bei sich in der grünen Tiefe zu behalten wie in den Geschichten. Ich hatte damals immer flache Steine vom Ufer ins Wasser geworfen, um sie zu reizen, sich zu zeigen, aber sie taten es nie. Viele viele Jahre hatte ich nicht mehr daran gedacht und ich weiß nicht, warum es mir gerade an diesem Morgen wieder einfiel. Lächelnd nahm ich einen Stein auf wie damals als Knabe, wog ihn in der Hand, schleuderte ihn in hinaus ins Wasser – und erschrak.

Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem der Stein die Fluten berührte, tauchte ein Stück weiter entfernt ein Kopf aus dem Wasser auf. Konnte das wahr sein? Der Kopf verschwand wieder, aber mein Auge hatte mich nicht getrogen. Denn er tauchte wieder auf, wieder unter… dort schwamm jemand, schwamm wirklich jemand im Rhein. Ich hatte zuvor noch niemanden gesehen, dass dies tatsächlich je gewagt hatte, ob nun aus Angst vor Wassergeistern oder eher der starken Strömung und den Strudeln und der Tiefe, aber als ich meinen Blick über die Uferwiese streifen ließ, lag an einer Stelle gar nicht so weit entfernt von mir, ein Stück hangaufwärts, ein Bündel Kleider und ein Schwert.

Ich lief hin und erkannte es sofort. Der Griff war mit Gold eingelegt und die Scheide mit einer kostbaren roten Borte verziert: Wer anders auch als _du_ hätte der Wassermann sein sollen? Ich lachte fast über mein törichtes Erschrecken, setzte mich neben deine Kleider und wartete.

Du bemerktest mich erst, als du aus dem Wasser stiegst. Ganz nackt und nass und schön und ohne jede Scheu kamst du die abschüssige Wiese hinauf, mir entgegen, schütteltest dein helles Haar aus und deine Augen und Zähne blitzten vor Freude.

_„Hagen! Ich dachte nicht, dass außer mir sonst noch jemand so früh hierherkommt. Willst du auch ins Wasser?“_

Noch so eine deiner Eigenheiten, dass du mit jedem sprachst, als sei er dein Freund, während es in Worms seit langer Zeit Sitte ist, sich in der Öffentlichkeit so anzusprechen, als kenne man sich nicht. Ich genoss deine Anrede, aber ich gab sie nicht zurück. Ich fand, ich hätte nicht das Recht dazu, noch nicht.

_„Kaum, Herr Siegfried, denn ich kann nicht schwimmen. Wo habt Ihr es gelernt?“_

Du lachtest und strecktest dich ungezwungen direkt neben mir ins Gras aus, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

_„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hab es mir selbst beigebracht. Hab den Tieren zugesehen, den Bibern, den wilden Ottern – und dann dachte ich mir, wenn die es können, kann ich es auch. Es ist eigentlich gar nicht schwer – das Wasser trägt einen, wenn man es nur lässt.“_

Ich glaubte dir sofort. Natürlich, was auch sonst? _Du_ hattest keinen Lehrer nötig, für nichts, es sei denn die wilden Tiere.

_„Hagen?“_

_„Ja?“_ Es gefiel mir, wie du meinen Namen sagtest.

_„Es stört dich doch nicht, dass ich nichts anhabe?“_

_„Nein.“_ Tatsächlich fiel mir nichts ein, dass mich noch weniger gestört hätte, als dich so neben mir liegen zu haben, hingestreckt in der Sonne auf dem grünen Gras, noch glänzend vom Wasser.

_„Neulich, da… ich glaube, du warst der einzige, der verstanden hat, warum ich ohne Hemd kämpfen will. Es ist etwas ganz anderes, so ohne alles, nur man selbst. Es ist so schön, so… Du weißt, wie das ist, oder?“_

_„Ja.“_ Sehr gut.

_„Das dachte ich mir. Ich hab gleich gemerkt, dass du jemand bist, der das versteht. Ich hatte schon vorher viel von dir gehört. Ich wusste, dass du ein Mann sein würdest, der mich versteht.“_

Ich konnte nicht umhin, einen brennenden Stolz in mir aufflammen zu fühlen. Du hattest viel von mir gehört! Du fandest, ich verstünde dich! Du lachtest.

_„Weißt du, Hagen, eigentlich bist du es, dessentwegen ich zuerst zu den Burgunden wollte. Der König natürlich auch, und die schöne Kriemhild. Von denen habe ich auch viel erzählen hören. Aber hauptsächlich war es wegen dir. Der grimme Hagen, der Wilde, nennen sie dich, den größten Krieger von allen. Den wollte ich mir ansehen und wollte mit ihm kämpfen.“_

_„In den Liedern heißt der größte Kämpfer von allen Siegfried.“_ , wandte ich wahrheitsgetreu ein.

Du lächeltest schelmisch und mit dir selbst zufrieden und erwidertest nichts darauf.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir und sahen dem Fluss zu, seinen in alle Ewigkeit nie endenden Strom, in dem sich der Himmel spiegelte und auf dem die Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten. Um uns herum war nur der Sommermorgen, die Sonne stieg und trocknete die Wassertropfen auf deiner vielbesungenen nackten Haut, und ich hätte hundert Jahre dort neben dir sitzen können und schweigen – es wäre mir nicht wie vertane Zeit vorgekommen.

 

Doch dann drehtest du dich halb zu mir um und stütztest den Kopf auf den Ellenbogen.

_„Es heißt, du wärest bei den Hunnen gewesen.“_

_„Ja, als ich jung war. Wollt Ihr davon hören?“_

_„Kannst du mir ein Lied singen? Aus dem Hunnenland?“_

Zuerst wollte ich ablehnen, aber wer hätte dir schon einen Wunsch abschlagen können, als du so in all deiner Schönheit und Jugend ausgebreitet in der Sonne lagst? Ich nicht.

Ich überlegte eine Weile, an welche Lieder ich mich noch erinnerte von damals, und welches davon wohl zu dir passen würde, der du selber Lieder singst wie ein Mädchen – von Vögeln und vom Wald statt von Männern und Kampf. Jeden anderen hätte man in Worms ausgelacht dafür, aber bei dir hält es seltsamerweise niemand für lächerlich. Der kleine Giselher pfeift sie schon nach, deine Lieder.

Schließlich entschied ich mich für eines, das den Himmel und die Erde besingt, die Hufe der Pferde, die über die Steppe jagen und den Wind, der ihnen darin gleicht. Ein wenig unsicher räusperte ich mich und begann. Viele Worte waren mir entfallen in all der Zeit, aber ich füllte sie mit Silben, die mir passend erschienen, und ich staunte sehr, meine Stimme so zu hören. Es war ungewohnt, aber sie gewann bald an Kraft und Zuversicht. Eigentlich klang sie gar nicht so anders als damals vor langer Zeit, als ich mit den jungen Männern im Hunnenland gesungen hatte, und auch die Melodie war ja noch die gleiche. Eine Sehnsucht ergriff mich, die ich nicht benennen konnte – und mir wurde klar, dass ich dieses Lied nie zuvor in Worms gesungen hatte, dass ich kein hunnisches Lied je gesungen hatte seit damals.

Es hatte mich nie jemand danach gefragt.

 

Du lauschtest andächtig, ernst – deine hellen Augen sahen zu mir auf, aber ich wagte es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, lange hineinzusehen, sondern blickte stattdessen wieder auf den träge dahinströmenden Fluss.

 _„Das klingt schön.“_ , sagtest du, als ich geendet hatte und das erschien mir als das höchste Lob, das ich in meinem Leben je erhalten hatte. Weiter sagtest du nichts, du fragtest nicht, was es bedeuten sollte – du hattest die Melodie verstanden, auch wenn du die Worte nicht kanntest.

 

Du lehntest dich wieder zurück und schlosst die Augen, gänzlich entspannt, lächelnd, sogst tief die duftende Luft ein und genosst den schönen Morgen – und ich tat es auch. Tausend Morgen meines Lebens hätte ich hingegeben, hätte ich diesen einen damit auch nur um eine Stunde verlängern können. Es war so schön, nur du und ich und der Fluss, und jenes Gefühl in mir, das ich so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Als sei ich wieder jung, als hättest du mir von deiner unerschöpflichen Kraft und nie endenden Jugend abgegeben. Mit offenem Auge träumte ich in den Tag hinein, wie ein Knabe, ohne mich zu schämen. Ich träumte, wegzugehen mit dir, weg aus Worms, weit weg, rheinabwärts, ohne uns noch einmal umzusehen, ohne an jemanden anderen zu denken, nur wir beide, du und ich. Ich würde dir folgen, wohin immer es dich zog, nach Xanten vielleicht, wo ich dir als dein engster Vertrauter dienen würde, dir, meinem schönen jungen König, oder auch woanders hin, zu den Franken, zu den Römern, bis an den Rand der Welt – denn Xanten war doch auch nur ein anderes Worms. Ich würde mich an noch so viele Lieder erinnern für dich, die ich dir alle singen wollte, und vielleicht, vielleicht gäbe es irgendwann eines mit uns beiden darin.

Ich war so glücklich an diesem Morgen, mit dir neben mir, dass es mich glauben machte, dies endlich nun sei der Schicksalstag, für den ich geboren wurde.

Ich betrachtete dich verstohlen, deinen schönen wohlgeformten Körper, und mir war, als hätte ich noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen: dein lichtblondes Haar, dessen nasse Spitzen sich kringelten, umrahmte so hübsch dein Gesicht, das so heil und ebenmäßig und glatt war wie dein ganzer Leib im Gras, nirgendwo war deine Haut auch nur von einem Kratzer verunziert. Ich hätte sie gerne berührt, um zu spüren, wie sie sich wohl anfühlen würde, die Drachenhaut, überall an deinem Körper: an deiner Stirn, deinen Lippen, über der pochenden Ader an deinem Hals, deinen kräftigen Schultern, unter dem Flaum deiner Achseln, auf deiner breiten Brust, deinem flachen Bauch und deinen Flanken, deinen sehnigen Schenkeln, deinem schönen Gemächt…

 

_„Ich weiß genau, wonach du schielst.“_

Ich erstarrte.

Du blinzeltest mich an, schelmisch; keineswegs böse. Eher… geschmeichelt?!

_„Schau nicht so erschrocken! Das tun alle Männer. Das bin ich gewöhnt.“_

Ich wagte nicht zu atmen, starrte dich nur fassungslos an. _„Alle Männer?“_

 _„Aber ja!“_ , nicktest du, als wäre das etwas ganz Selbstverständliches. _„Außer Feiglingen, natürlich. Aber so einer bist du ja nicht. Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich glaube, du bist ein Mann, der etwas davon versteht. Deswegen zeige ich es dir.“_

Du setztest dich auf und fasstest neben dich, nach deinem Schwert, und ich begriff meinen Irrtum.

Fast zärtlich zogst du es aus der Scheide, entblößtest seine Schärfe vor mir und ließt eine Weile das Sonnenlicht darauf funkeln. Es waren überhaupt keine Zeichen oder eine Inschrift darauf zu sehen, wie ich erwartet hatte. Nur das blanke, glänzende Metall, das sich selbst genügte. Schließlich legtest du die Klinge mit der breiten Seite nahe des Hefts auf deinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und wipptest leicht. Wie verzaubert sah ich dem sanften Schaukeln zu, es kippte nicht, sondern wiegte sich nur ganz sacht in dem Takt, den dein Finger angab, auf und nieder, bis – du es plötzlich hochschleudertest, aufsprangst und es am Griff wieder fingst, wie ein Gaukler. Du schwangst es herum, nach links, nach rechts, tänzelnd, lachend, voller spielerischer Freude, wie ein kleiner Junge, der mit einem ausgedachten Drachen kämpft, nur dass du natürlich wirklich Erfahrung darin hattest und deinen Bewegungen nichts von der Unbeholfenheit eines Knaben innewohnte.

Es war sehr erregend, dich so zu sehen, ganz nackt, mit der scharfen, gefährlichen Waffe – aber natürlich, du brauchtest keine Angst haben mit einer Haut wie deiner. Du lachtest leise über meine Verblüffung ob deiner Kunststücke und dann hieltst du mir das Schwert hin, um das dich alle Männer beneideten, wie du gesagt hattest, und das zu Recht. Langsam, bedächtig, fast vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand danach aus und legte meine Hand um den Griff. Das Metall war warm von der Sonne und deiner Hand, und ich war mir der Ehre bewusst, die das bedeutete. Ich selbst habe nie jemanden mein Schwert anfassen lassen. Es bringt Unglück, heißt es, und die Berührung einer Frau soll die Klinge sogar unrettbar stumpf machen – aber wer wäre schließlich auch so dumm, eine Frau ein Schwert berühren zu lassen? Du aber schenktest mir so viel Vertrauen, dass du es mir anvertrautest – einfach so, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen, weil du mich für einen Mann hieltest, der etwas davon verstand. Ich betrachtete den golddurchwirkten Griff und das Heft und die Klinge. Es passte so gut zu dir, dieses Schwert. Es war ungewöhnlich – es war nicht besonders groß, aber selbst für diese eher geringe Größe noch erstaunlich leicht und lag wunderbar in der Hand, als sei es die Verlängerung des eigenen Armes. Trotzdem hatte ich gesehen, mit welcher Kraft es zuschlagen konnte, dass es keineswegs zerbrechlich oder das Material zu weich war. Und es war _schön_ , das schönste Schwert, das ich je gesehen hatte. Alles daran war richtig, war perfekt. Es war würdig, _dein_ Schwert zu sein.

_„Wo hast du es her?“_

Die Anrede kam mir auf einmal ganz selbstverständlich vor. Wie hätte ich nach dieser Intimität wohl noch so tun können, als kenne ich dich nicht? Und begierig wollte ich von dir alles darüber erfahren: wie du es errungen hattest, wie du damit den Drachen getötet hattest und die Nibelungen geschlagen und wen wohl nicht noch… ich wollte all die Geschehnisse endlich aus deinem eigenen Mund hören, wie ein Knabe, der Geschichten vom Krieg erzählt haben will, von jenen, die ihn selbst erlebt haben.

Aber dein Blick verdüsterte sich plötzlich und du sahst mich merkwürdig an, prüfend, als hätte ich einen Fehler gemacht.

_„Ich hab es geschmiedet, Hagen. Das weißt du doch. Kennst du nicht das Lied?“_

_„Doch, ja.“_ Natürlich. Was hatte ich da gesagt? Selbstverständlich hattest du es selbst geschmiedet, nicht irgendjemandem abgenommen – es konnte ja gar keinem anderen gehört haben, allein der Gedanke war ein Frevel. Es tat mir leid, an dir gezweifelt zu haben, aber es war zu spät. Der schöne Moment war vorbei.

 _„Gib es wieder her.“_ , sagtest du mit einer Stimme, die mir traurig schien – oder war das nur meine eigene Enttäuschung? - und stecktest es wieder zurück in die Scheide. _„Es ist schon fast Mittag. Lass uns zurückgehen.“_

Zurück. Zurück nach Worms. Nicht rheinabwärts in die weite Welt. Natürlich nicht.

Rasch, allzurasch zogst du deine Kleider wieder über, und obwohl der Himmel immer noch im klarsten Blau strahlte, erschien er mir jetzt verdunkelt. Es war doch noch nicht der Tag, für den ich geboren wurde.

 

 

***

 

Als ich dem Aquitanier gegenüberstand, glaubte ich, dies sei mein Schicksalstag, der Tag, für den ich geboren wurde, aber er war es nicht. Und als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, glaubte ich, nun endlich sei der Tag wirklich gekommen. Ich glaubte das auch von jenem Morgen auf den Rheinwiesen.

Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mich irrte, jedesmal, denn heute, heute ist dieser Tag.

 

Die Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne dringen in gedämpften Streifen durch die Wipfel der Bäume und in der Nähe gluckst eine kleine Quelle, sonst ist es still, ganz still, und kühl, und friedlich. Der dunkle grüne Wald verbirgt uns vor den Augen der Welt, der Wald, in dem du so zu Hause bist, der dich so schön kleidet, mein Junge. Es ist genug Zeit vergangen, Zeit, die ich brauchte, um nachzudenken, und um mich zu entscheiden, was aus uns werden sollte, aus dir und mir.

Wir sind hierhergelaufen, um die Wette, und natürlich hast du gewonnen, wie du immer gewinnst, das ist deine Natur, das trägst du im Namen. Aber was tut das Verlieren, wenn ich deine blitzenden Zähne und deine von der Anstrengung geröteten Wangen sehen durfte, als du mich lachend überholtest. Es war meine Idee, dieser Wettlauf, denn ich weiß, dass du immer auf Herausforderungen eingehst, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mich nicht übermäßig angestrengt, um länger den schönen Anblick genießen zu können, wie du läufst, leichtfüßig, geschmeidig; in leichten Sandalen springst du über das grüne Moos, zwischen den dunklen Stämmen hindurch, wie ein davoneilendes Wild. Außerdem wollte ich meine Kräfte schonen, denn ich werde sie heute noch brauchen.

Als ich ankomme, hast du daher schon begonnen, dich abzugürten und Bogen und Köcher beiseitezulegen, die du trägst, denn wir tun ja so, als seien wir auf der Jagd. Ich nehme dein schönes Schwert und deinen Bogen und den Speer und lege sie zur Seite – sie sollen uns nicht stören. Selbst bereits bis aufs Hemd entkleidet, sehe ich dir andächtig zu, wie du dein feines schwarzes Pirschgewand über den Kopf streifst, in gänzlich selbstsicheren Bewegungen; keine Angst, kein Zweifel ist dir anzumerken, und ich frage mich, ob du so etwas überhaupt empfinden kannst.

Du bist schöner als jeder Mann, den ich je gesehen habe, vollkommen in allem und ich könnte ewig stehen und dem Spiel deiner Muskeln zusehen, betrachten, wie hübsch sich das Haar in deinem Nacken lockt, nur leicht verschwitzt vom Laufen, aber ich habe heute mehr vor als das. Ich will das Größte wagen: was heute zwischen uns geschieht, soll mich auf ewig an dich binden und dich an mich, selbst wenn wir nicht zusammen sein können, enger als die starke Isländerin, enger als das schöne Kriemhildchen, die doch nur Frauen sind und dir niemals ebenbürtig.

Wir haben nichts ausgemacht, aber völlig vertrauensvoll legst du dich zu meinen Füßen bäuchlings ins weiche Moos, das so wunderschön grün und lebendig deinen jungen Körper umrahmt, mein Junge. Im Zwielicht der Bäume scheint deine unverletzbare Haut zu schimmern von der dünnen Schicht Schweiß, die auf ihr liegt, und nichts hat jemals verführerischer gerochen als das, du und das Moos und das kühle Wasser. Ich fühle, wie erhitzt du bist, wie groß dein Verlangen ist, das ich geschürt habe, ohne dass du etwas sagen musst. Mein Herz klopft wild, aber ich werde dich das nicht spüren lassen, du bist kein Feigling und ich auch nicht. Ich umfasse meinen Schaft, der beruhigend fest und hart und unnachgiebig in meiner Hand ist. Wenn du wahrhaft unverwundbar bist, kann dir das hier nicht weh tun, und doch zögere ich einen letzten Moment. Ist es nicht ein Wahnsinn und gegen jedes Recht auf dieser Welt, so etwas zu tun?

Und dann vergesse ich all meine Bedenken und stoße zu, mit einemmal, kräftig, fest, wie ein Mann es eben tut, wie du es verdienst.

Du keuchst auf, denn ich bin tief gedrungen, dorthin, wo ich immer hinwollte. Du schreist nicht, denn ein Mann verbeißt die Schmerzen, aber du stöhnst wie das getroffene Wild, das du bist und dann drehst du dich um und siehst mich an, so fremd, so voller Unverständnis und Entsetzen… und Gunther reißt mich zurück, während du dich taumelnd erhebst, die kostbarste Flüssigkeit deines Körpers spritzt heftig hervor wie Wasser aus der Quelle und verströmt sich dann auf das grüne Moos. Wieso nur blutest du, wieso? _Du_ , der Unverletzliche?

 

_Dâ der herre Sîfrît/    ob dem Brunnen tranc,_

_er schôz in durch das kriuze,    daz von der wunden spranc_

_daz bluot im von dem herzen/    vast an die Hâgenen wât._

_Sô grôze missewende/    ein helet nimmer mêr begât._

_Als der Herr Siegfried sich  zu der Quelle beugte um zu trinken,_

_stieß er ihm den Speer durch seine verwundbare Stelle,  so dass das Blut_

_heftig aus der Wunde  auf Hagens Kleider spritzte._

_Ein so großes Unrecht  kann kein Held jemals wieder begehen._

 

***

 

Dies nun war er, mein Schicksalstag, der Tag, für den ich geboren wurde, und nun erst ist über mein Leben entschieden.

Als ich dich nach Hause trage, den Weg zum Rhein, der uns heimbringen wird, das einzige Mal, dass ich dich in den Armen halten darf, möchte ich weinen. Der kleine Giselher weint, Gernot weint, sogar Gunther. Alle dürfen sie weinen – und das zu Recht, denn welcher Tod wäre beweinenswerter als deiner? – nur ich nicht; ich, dein Mörder, der dich so lieb hatte wie Kriemhildchen, wie die Isländerin, vielleicht mehr. Ja, mehr – so viel mehr; denn sie haben dich nie verstanden.

 

Warum, warum nur warst du nicht _der_ , auf den ich gehofft habe, mit dem ich fortgegangen wäre, wohin auch immer es dich gezogen hätte, denn ich weiß doch, dass du als Königssohn, als Mann einer Königstochter, als Geliebter einer Königin, nicht glücklich, nicht frei sein konntest? Warum warst du auf einmal verletzlich, warum hast du geblutet, so sehr, dass mein Hemd davon nass wurde, warum bist du gestorben und hast mich verlassen?

Auf dem langen, schweren, traurigen Weg nach Worms – wo ich dich aus meiner Umarmung werde entlassen müssen und den Hass derer tragen, die dich doch weniger liebten als ich – während dein Blut auf mir trocknet, kommt mir ein Gedanke, der traurig ist, aber auch tröstlich.

 

Vielleicht ja ist es besser so, vielleicht musste es so sein, dass du aus unserer Welt wieder zurückkehrst in deine, auch wenn es mich mehr schmerzt als ein Schwerthieb ins Gesicht. Denn du gehörst in die Sagen und Lieder der jungen Männer und der unverheirateten Mädchen - damit sie von dir träumen können, damit du allen gehören kannst, die sich nach dir sehnen, und ganz gehören kannst und trotzdem frei sein. Du hast nie wirklich zu uns gehört, zu keinem von uns, zu deinen Frauen nicht, zu mir nicht, wie sehr wir es uns auch gewünscht haben.

Aber wenn man von nun an von dir singt und erzählt, werde ich immer bei dir sein. Nun sind wir wirklich auf ewig verbunden, du und ich, und es wird wohl sehr bald schon wirklich ein Lied geben mit uns beiden darin.


End file.
